europe_song_contest_by_lgfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Bebe Rexha
|genres = Pop ,R&B ,dance-pop ,electropop|occupation(s) = Singer-songwriter ,record ,producer|instruments = Vocals ,guitar ,piano ,trumpet|years_active = 2010–present|labels = DCD2 ,Island Def Jam ,Warner Bros. ,STMPD RCRDS|associated_acts = Iggy Azalea ,G-Eazy ,David Guetta ,Nicki Minaj ,Pitbull ,Martin Garrix ,Black Cards ,Eminem ,Rihanna ,Nick Jonas ,Selena Gomez ,Habib Lanani|website = www.beberexha.com}}Bleta "Bebe" Rexha (born August 30, 1989) is an American singer-songwriter and record producer. She is best known as a featured guest vocalist on several Billboard Hot 100 charting songs, such as G-Eazy's "Me, Myself & I",David Guetta's "Hey Mama", Martin Garrix's "In the Name of Love". She also co-wrote the chart-topping Eminem and Rihanna single "The Monster", among others. In March 2016, she released the single, "No Broken Hearts" featuring Nicki Minaj. "I Got You" was released as the lead single from her EP All Your Fault: Pt. 1, becoming her first Hot 100 entry as a lead artist. The EP was released on February 17, 2017. Bebe with Martin Garrix represented The Netherlands at the Europe Song Contest #1 with song "In The Name of Love". Early life and career Bleta Rexha was born on August 30, 1989, in Brooklyn, New York to Flamur Rexha and Bukurije "Bukie" Rexha, ethnic Albanians, who had emigrated to the United States in the 1980s from the Socialist Republic of Macedonia, part of the SFRY. Her father is from Debar and her mother is from Gostivar. Her first name, Bleta, means "honey bee" in Albanian, which explains her nickname "Bebe". When Rexha was six years old, she and her family moved to Staten Island. At her elementary school, Rexha played trumpet for over nine years, while teaching herself to play guitar and piano. Rexha attended Tottenville High School on Staten Island, where she took part in a variety of musicals.She also joined the choir, while still in high school. After joining the choir, she discovered that her voice was a coloratura soprano. As a teenager, Rexha submitted a song to be performed at the National Academy of Recording Arts & Sciences' annual "Grammy Day" event. Rexha earned the "Best Teen Songwriter" award, beating around 700 other entrants. As a result, she signed a contract with the talent scout Samantha Cox, who encouraged Rexha to enroll into songwriting classes in New York City. Career In 2010 Rexha met Fall Out Boy's bassist Pete Wentz with whom she began working at a recording studio at New York City. She would eventually become a member and a lead vocalist of Wentz's new experimental project of a band, called Black Cards. The band played a variety of live shows and released several singles and remixes. However, in January 2012, Wentz announced that Rexha left the band to pursue other endeavors. In 2013, Rexha signed with Warner Bros. Records as a solo artist. Rexha had begun writing several songs, including Selena Gomez' "Like a Champion" and Nikki Williams' "Glowing". Her most prominent songwriting effort of 2013 was Eminem and Rihanna's song "The Monster", which was released as Eminem's fourth single from Eminem's album The Marshall Mathers LP 2. The song went on to top the charts for the US Billboard Hot 100 and Billboard's Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs. That same year, Rexha also wrote and was featured on Cash Cash's single "Take Me Home". On March 21, 2014, Rexha released her debut single, "I Can't Stop Drinking About You". The song peaked at number 22 on Billboard's Top Heatseekers chart. The music video was released on August 12, 2014. The video was inspired by imagery from films such as Girl, Interrupted and Melancholia. In November 2014, Rexha was featured on rapper Pitbull's song "This Is Not a Drill". In December 2014, Rexha released two more singles, "I'm Gonna Show You Crazy" and "Gone". On May 12, 2015, she released her debut EP, titled I Don't Wanna Grow Up through Warner Bros. Records. She also co-wrote and was featured on David Guetta's single "Hey Mama", alongside Nicki Minaj and Afrojack. The song peaked at number 8 on the Billboard Hot 100 and received 1.1 million downloads as of June 2015. The song did not originally credit Rexha, despite the fact that she sings the chorus and is featured on background vocals. In June 2015, she was eventually given a credit for her work. In October 2015, Rexha co-wrote and was featured on G-Eazy's "Me, Myself & I". The song peaked at number 7 on the Billboard Hot 100 at number one on the Billboard Pop Songs. The song was originally titled "I Don't Need Anything" and was intended as a song for Rexha herself. Instead, she brought the song idea to G-Eazy and was featured during the chorus. Rexha met Nicki Minaj's manager, Gee Roberson, and asked if Minaj would contribute to a new song. In March 2016, Rexha released her single, called "No Broken Hearts" featuring Nicki Minaj719 In April 2016, the music video was released and was directed by Dave Meyer. The video accumulated over 165 million views on YouTube. On July 29, 2016, Rexha and Dutch DJ and record producer Martin Garrix released their single, "In the Name of Love". It has since peaked at number 24 on US Billboard Hot 100, at number 4 on US Hot Dance/Electronic Songs and entered the top 10 charts in several countries, including the United Kingdom, Canada, Australia, Italy and New Zealand. The music video was released on 23 August 2016 on Martin Garrix's YouTube channel. On November 6, 2016, Rexha was the host of 2016's MTV Europe Music Awards, taking place in Rotterdam, Netherlands. She also performed her new single, "I Got You". 2017–present: All Your Fault Pt: I On October 28, 2016, she released "I Got You" as the lead single from her new EP, titled All Your Fault: Pt. 1. It has since peaked at number 17 on US Billboard Pop Songs and at number 43 on US Billboard Hot 100, becoming her first Hot 100 entry as a lead artist. The music video was released on January 6, 2017 on Rexha's YouTube channel and reached over 50 million streams in 4 weeks. Her second EP, All Your Fault: Pt. 1 was released on February 17, 2017, and has since peaked at number 51 on the Billboard 200. On January 24, 2017, Rexha announced her first solo headlining tour called the All Your Fault Tour, and is scheduled to begin on March 1, 2017 in Dallas. On March 21, Rexha announced on Twitter that her third EP, All Your Fault Pt. 2 is coming in April.